Cidade dos Amaldiçoados
by Sonia Lemes Goncalves
Summary: Nova Orleans, um ambiente perfeito e acolhedor para a família. A cidade é um misto infinito de devassidão e fé, alegria e medo. Catedrais imensas se elevam sobre as ruas e, se suas portas oferecem consolo, suas silhuetas ficam assustadoras à luz bruxuleante da noite. Uma cidade que esconde segredos sombrios, criaturas inimagináveis, seres sobrenaturais que só se vê em filmes. - G!P
1. Chapter 1

_**Nota da Autora: Hey pessoal, para quem se lembra de mim.. Voltei :D Para os novo... Oiee rsrsrsrs... Então, comecei essa fic e estou mega animada.**_

_**Glee e os personagens não me pertence, infelizmente... Ideias inspiradas de True Blood, Blade, Van Helsing, Dezesseis Luas, Bruxos e Bruxas, Lost Girl entre outros.. Repito, inspiradas e copiadas.. Espero que gostem.**_

_**Boa leitura**_

* * *

**Transilvânia – 1476.**

Maria de longe chorava, vendo seu lar sendo destruído. Seu pai se sacrificara para lhe salvar, em seus olhos o reflexo de sua casa em chamas. A jovem Maria não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Tudo o que ela mais amava, havia se perdido, ou melhor, havia sido destruído.

Chorando desolada, Maria segue rumo à Espanha. Sua vida mudara à partir dali.

XXX

**Nova Orleans – 2014.**

Noite fria e obscura, as nuvens negras ofuscavam o brilho da lua. Ali, no cemitério de St. Louis nº1, o que se conseguia ver era as pequenas nuvens de neblina que cercavam as criptas.

Uma jovem de altura mediana, vestida com minissaia jeans e uma blusa decotada que deixava seu abdômen a mostra, passa pelo meio do cemitério. Andava cambaleando, tropeçando aos poucos, rindo consigo mesma.

- Vamos Jennie, vai ser divertido. Vamos, eu te prometo. – Fala a jovem para si mesma. – Promete o caramba. Sabrina sua idiota. Enganou-me e ainda me deixou lá sozinha, eu te odeio Sabrina Cage!

A jovem gritava como se tivesse com mais alguém ali.

Há poucos metros da jovem, uma criatura a espreita atrás de uma cripta, ansiando por comida, assim que ouviu a voz da jovem, se moveu para cada vez mais perto, puxava o ar em seus pulmões sentindo o forte cheiro da jovem, o cheiro de seu sangue, lambe os lábios como se já sentisse o gosto, e a ataca. Em segundos a garota esta caída no chão gelado do cemitério com a criatura em cima dela, seus gritos ecoa por St. Louis, gritos de socorro, desespero, medo. A criatura solta uma gargalhada fazendo com que a pobre garota a olhe, olhos claros, mais para uma cor de mel brilhante, caninos enormes saltando para fora da boca; a criatura era pálida e fria, parecia que tinha saído de um filme de terror.

- Não tenha medo criança. – A criatura fala com a voz medonha. – Não vai doer... Pouco. – Gargalha.

A jovem solta outro grito de horror. Desesperada, ela começa a se debater, mas a criatura é mais forte e a firma com força no chão.

- Se você não lutar, será mais rápido.

- Por favor-or. N-não me machuque... Eu imploro. – A jovem suplicava, em meio as lagrimas que derramava, por sua vida.

- Mas eu não vou lhe machucar, só irei drenar todo seu sangue. – A criatura solta uma gargalhada alta.

A jovem grita e chora, com os olhos fechados, se debatendo enquanto a criatura se diverte rindo. De repente a criatura se cala e um forte estrondo é ouvido. A jovem abre os olhos e se surpreende com a visão da criatura jogada há uma árvore, olhando ao redor, outra coisa se movimenta para perto da criatura, uma sombra, a jovem aperta os olhos tentando enxergar melhor.

Ainda no chão, a jovem fica ainda mais assustada ao ver a sombra se formar em uma pessoa, uma pessoa com olhos vermelho, que ergue a criatura prensando-a contra a árvore e em segundos, corta sua cabeça com uma espada.

A cabeça da criatura sai rolando, parando entre as pernas da jovem que ainda se encontra no chão. A garota grita mais uma vez e em segundos a sombra e o corpo da criatura somem como se nunca tivesse estado ali, a garota olha de volta p cabeça da criatura, porem não a vê, em seu lugar há apenas restos de cinzas se apagando.

XXX

Quinn estava na cozinha pegando uma garrafa de sangue sintético. Sua criadora estava para chegar de sua vigia das ruas. Quinn amava sua criadora, um amor de irmã, elas cresceram juntas e quando Quinn fez seu 23º aniversario, ela adoecera, não se sabia a causa da doença e era tarde demais para procurar uma cura. Para salvar a vida de Quinn, sua criadora deu a ela uma segunda chance, a imortalidade.

Quinn é tirada de seus pensamentos pelo barulho de algo se chocando contra a bancada da cozinha.

- Já falei que ai não é lugar para sua espada Santana. – Quinn fala ainda de costa.

- Já disse que é uma katana Quinn. – Santana responde emburrada.

- Você voltou rápido. Noite calma então né. – Quinn se vira e joga a garrafa de sangue para sua criadora.

- Muito calma. Só um idiota que tenteou drenar uma garota em St. Louis nº1. – A morena bebe um gole do sangue. – O que essas jovens têm na cabeça de andar em cemitérios durante a madrugada. Estão pedindo para morrer mesmo.

Quinn solta uma leve risada:

- Você sabe como o mundo é hoje em dia San. Essas pessoas acham que nada de ruim existe, até verem o ruim.

Santana da de ombros, Quinn estava certa. Terminou de beber sua garrafa pegou sua katana de cima da bancada, tirou do suporte e a encarou; Santana sempre ficava admirada com a beleza de sua katana forjada a mão, lâmina de aço carbono, punho de madeira coberto por couro preto, escrituras antigas e desconhecidas por toda a lâmina, tendo uma única legível na base – "Dracul". Ela ganhara a katana de sua mãe, antes da mesma falecer.

- Vamos San, logo vai amanhecer e temos que descansar. – Quinn lembra à morena.

Santana guarda sua katana e sai em direção ao seu quarto, se despede de Quinn e adentra o cômodo, retira suas roupas indo em direção ao banheiro para um rápido banho. Sai do mesmo e veste apenas uma blusa e bermuda, programa a instalação de segurança e se deita em sua cama Box, em segundos as janelas são lacradas por metais fortificados, sendo assim evitando que qualquer luz solar adentre o quarto.

* * *

_**Então? Reviews? **_

_**Gostaram? Querem que eu continue?**_

_**Atenciosamente Sunny **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alguém ai?**_

* * *

- Então? O que você acha? – Brittany perguntava à amiga – Rach? Rachel!

Brittany grita fazendo com que sua amiga desse pulo da cama de susto.

- Nossa Britt, não precisa gritar assim. – Rachel fala emburrada.

Brittany apenas revira os olhos e volta a se olhar no espelho:

- O que você acha dessa roupa Rach?

- Meio vulgar não acha Britt? – Rachel fala meio receosa.

- Que nada. É sexy e chama a atenção. – Brittany dá uma piscadela a amiga.

Rachel bufa revirando os olhos: _"Parece uma prostituta" _– Pensa a morena.

- Eu ouvi isso Rachel Berry. – Brittany a adverte.

Rachel apenas da de ombros: - Às vezes eu esqueço que você consegue ouvir os pensamentos das pessoas.

Brittany a se olhar no espelho. Rachel ainda sentada na cama fica olhando a amiga e começa a lembrar em como a loira mudara muito após o falecimento de seus pais. Brittany era uma garota doce e meiga, comportada, depois do incidente com seus pais no qual estava presente, ela mudara. Seu lado gentil e meigo era pouco visto, atirada e rebelde era sua nova personalidade. Rachel fica cada vez mais preocupada com a loira, se é algo haver com seus pais ou algum tipo de mudança ou puberdade das fadas.

- O que você tanto lê ai Rach? – Brittany pergunta.

- Não é nada, apenas para concentração... – Rachel é cortada.

- Concentração do que?

- Para meu dom Britt. – Rachel fala meio triste.

Brittany a olha se sentindo culpada, ela sabe o quão delicado é esse assunto para a amiga. De todas as bruxas que habitam French Quarter, Rachel era a única que não havia um dom. Ela é a mais esperta e talentosa, porem, sua falta de dom a deixa insegura de si mesma.

- Hey, Rachel... – Brittany senta-se ao lado da amiga. – Não fica assim, seu dom logo aparecera, você vai ver. – A loira passava as mãos nas costas da morena. – Você será a melhor bruxa de todas.

Rachel abre um pequeno sorriso, mesmo que doía nela não ter dom ainda, Brittany sempre a fazia se sentir melhor. Ela abraça a loira, mesmo com ela mudada, Brittany nunca deixara de ser a garota que Rachel conhece deis de pequena.

- E agora vocês se beijam.

O abraço e cortado por um amigo das meninas que esta parado na porta do quarto de Brittany. A loira joga um travesseiro nele, mas o mesmo consegue desviar rapidamente.

- Você é sorrateira garota.

- E você um nojento. – Rachel fala irritada.

Puck apenas revira os olhos e vai em direção a Brittany a abraçando e em seguida abraça Rachel. Como a morena era pequena, ele praticamente a cobria inteira em um "abraço de urso".

- Puck... Você esta fedendo a cachorro molhado. – Brittany fala tapando o nariz.

- Poxa, não me compare a um cachorro. Não fedemos tanto assim... – Puck diz com um tom de falsa magoa na voz.

- Mas fede do mesmo jeito. – Brittany diz ainda com o nariz tapado, fazendo com que sua voz saia um pouco fina.

- De qualquer jeito, vou tomar banho mesmo. Vocês já estão prontas para o festival? – O rapaz pergunta.

- Eu estou. Já a Britt... – Rachel começa olhando para a roupa da amiga.

- O que? – Brittany pergunta.

- Britt, essa roupa não esta muito... Curta? – Puck pergunta medindo o vestido colado e bem curto que a loira vestia.

- Você também? Credo. Vou me trocar nossa...! – Brittany sai irritada e entra em seu closet.

Puck e Rachel se entreolham, Rachel sussurra um "obrigado" e Puck afirma com a cabeça e sai do quarto.

Brittany podia não estar sendo a mesma, mas as palavras de discordância de seus amigos a faziam mudar de ideia rápido.

XXX

Santana estava junto a Artie na sala de equipamentos. Ele mostrava os últimos acontecimentos em Nova Orleans para morena, que o mesmo capitara pelas câmeras de vigilância escondidas na cidade.

- Veja Santana. St. James está em French Quarter e isso não quer dizer coisa boa. – Artie diz ajeitando seus óculos.

- O que esse imundo quer? Aqui? – Santana perguntava mais a si mesma.

Artie mostrava mais fotos e vídeos que estava Jesse St. James, o maior rival de Santana. O motivo por qual Santana deixara a Espanha junto com Quinn. O assassino de sua mãe.

- Artie, descubra o que ele quer aqui, juro que quando eu colocar minhas mãos nele... Irei seca-lo e o queimarei ao sol. – Santana falava com ódio.

- Sim Santana, irei fazer o meu melhor.

- Você sempre faz. – Santana diz com um leve sorriso no rosto.

Artie é o técnico e cientista que trabalha para Santana. Ela o conheceu há alguns anos, quando estava em Nova York, ele é fascinado por vampiros e seres sobrenaturais, a vampira se impressionou logo quando o viu, esperto e inteligente, um ótimo cientista. E um bom amigo de Santana.

- San. Está na hora. – Quinn adentra o cômodo chamando sua criadora.

Santana se despede de Artie e sai sendo seguida por Quinn.

XXX

O Festival da Comunidade de Nova Orleans era comemorado todos os anos em French Quarter, o bairro mais antigo de toda Nova Orleans. Todos os habitantes da cidade participavam e sempre recebiam visitas de fora. Competições, torneios entre outros tipos de diversão aconteciam ali, porem mais esperada por todos, era a competição de tortas de frutas, cada ano era uma fruta diferente, a da vez era cereja.

Brittany chegou ao local seguido de seus amigos. Ela procurava por seu irmão Sam, já que não o viu deis de cedo, ele devia estar ajudando nos preparativos junto com sua noiva Mercedes. Procurando por todos os lados, ela avista Kurt e o cumprimenta.

- Ei Kurt. Você viu o Sam?

- Olá para você também Britt. E sim, ele foi para a casa da Mercedes se arrumar e já volta. Pediu para eu te dizer para se comportar e não se meter em confusão. – Kurt diz.

Brittany bufa, esse era seu irmão mais velho, sempre impondo regras, o homem da casa. Ela volta para junto de seus amigos para aproveitar o festival.

Kurt de longe vigiava a loira, ele era melhor amigo de Sam e sempre o ajudara a cuidar de Brittany, ainda mais agora, como ela anda agindo.

XXX

Santana chegara ao local junto com Quinn, ela procurava pelo responsável, assuntos a tratar. O lugar estava cheio, como sempre fica todos os anos.

Santana era uma híbrida de sangue puro, sua mãe era uma vampira e seu pai um humano, a morena nasceu meio humano e meio vampiro, tinha a mesma força, velocidade e a necessidade de sangue dos vampiros. Ela podia andar ao sol, comer comida humana, ter sangue correndo por suas veias, podia envelhecer, dormir, sonhar, ter sentimentos, um coração como todos os humanos. Sua única desvantagem era que durante o dia, o sol a deixava mais vulnerável, mais fraca. Já com Quinn era diferente, ela era apenas vampiro, seu lado humano não existia mais, já que a mesma tivera que morrer primeiro para depois ser transformada em vampiro. Artie desenvolvera um soro feito do sangue de Santana para Quinn, dando a ela a habilidade de andar ao sol, porem fica fraca també

- Quinn. – Santana chama pela amiga.

- Sim San.

- Esta sentindo este cheiro? Tem, algo diferente aqui esse ano. – A morena diz inalando cada vez mais o ar.

Quinn faz o mesmo, e sente o que sua criadora estava falando. Um cheiro forte, atraente, intenso e gostoso.

- É tão bom San. – Quinn falava como se estivesse embriagada.

Santana nota os olhos de Quinn mudando, as íris verdes estavam ficando mel brilhante e suas presas estavam a mostra, a morena sabia que isso não era bom.

- Quinn, olha para mim. – Santana chamava a atenção da loira, que continuava inalando o ar, como um leão farejando comida. – Quinn!... Como sua criadora eu ordeno que você se controle, não tente atacar ninguém. – Santana fala com voz autoritária.

Quinn recolhe seus caninos:

- Me desculpa San, eu não sei o que aconteceu... – Quinn se lamentava.

- Tudo bem Quinnie. Esse cheiro é embriagante, não foi sua culpa... Venha, vamos atrás do prefeito, temos algo que conversar.

Quinn acena em confirmação e segue a morena.

XXX

Brittany e Rachel estavam encostadas em uma barraca de bebidas, Puck estava conversando um pouco afastado com uma garota. Brittany estava começando a ficar entediada, nada de divertido para fazer, aquilo não a alegrava mais.

- Rach. Quem são aquelas duas ali? – Brittany pergunta.

- Onde?

- Aquelas. – Brittany aponta para as duas mulheres que estão conversando afastadas com o prefeito.

- Não sei Britt. Nunca as vi antes. Devem ser visitantes.

- Vamos conhecê-las. – Brittany pega no braço da amiga, mas é interrompida pela mesma.

- Não Britt. Você vai se meter em confusão. Você sempre se mete. – Rachel repreende a amiga.

- Ah, qual é Rachel, para de ser chata. Seja espontânea. – Brittany provoca.

- Não. Você sempre se mete em confusão.

Brittany olha seria para a amiga, ela não gostava que ficassem impondo regras para tudo.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou sozinha. – Brittany se vira em sai em passos largos se afastando de Rachel e ignorando a amiga a chamando.

XXX

-... Ele foi apreendido com V Senhoritas. E nós achamos que alguém esta traficando V por Nova Orleans. – O prefeito dizia a Santana e Quinn.

- Prefeito Clarck, os policiais já o interrogaram? – Quinn pergunta.

- Tentaram, mas ele não coopera.

- Prefeito Clarck, nos de a permissão de interroga-lo. Poderemos descobrir se há algum vampiro por trás disso. – Santana fala.

- Vocês tem total liberdade para isso. Não queremos que acabe em mortes. – O prefeito fala preocupado.

Santana conversava com o prefeito sobre o rapaz apreendido, e percebera a mudança de expressão de Quinn.

- San... O c-cheiro de novo. – Quinn sussurra em choque.

- Ela esta bem Srta. Lopez? – O prefeito também nota a mudança da loira.

- Quinn, olha para mim.

- Esse cheiro... Esta se apróximando San... – Quinn continua sussurrando imóvel.

Santana olha para todos os lados, há muita gente ali, não da para saber o que é.

- Me desculpe prefeito Clarck, mas nós temos que ir. – Santana se desculpa. – Entraremos em contato com o senhor. – Sem esperar o homem responder algo, Santana sai puxando Quinn.

...


End file.
